This invention relates to a pressure sensor that responds to a predetermined rate of change of pressure in a fluid medium of a pressure sensitive system. In particular, this invention relates to a pressure sensor which may be used in a tire pressure warning system for generating an alarm signal when the rate of change of pressure in the tire exceeds a hazardous rate of change.